Blood Ties
by lokiness
Summary: An M-rated Bellatrix and Narcissa one-shot. Self-explanatory past there, really.


Narcissa had been in the room for mere moments before she realized there was something desperately wrong with Bellatrix. Bellatrix was sat on the window sill, curled up so her legs were buried deep into her chest, and her palm pressed so hard against the cool glass that it had grown white with the lack of blood reaching it. Her sister had always detested going outside and had always complained loudly whenever she had been forced to leave the comfortable darkness of her bedroom or study. It was so strange for her to be sat by the window, with the curtains drawn back, and a look of such longing on her face for the outside world, even if it was the middle of winter. A light covering of snow played on the grass outside. She still had not noticed her sister standing behind her.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked, removing her fur hat that she had received last Christmas and brushing the last remnants of the first winter snow from it. She placed it carefully on the side as she had been taught to, and removed her fur-rimmed gloves and placed them carefully next to the hat. "What are you doing in here? I assumed you would be in the study." Bellatrix simply shrugged vaguely, still staring past her own reflection and past the outside world to something even further away. Narcissa removed her coat and curled it gently around the bed post to dry. She stepped quietly up to stand beside her sister, making sure that she could see her reflection in the window so as not to startle her. There had been something wrong with Bellatrix for some time now, every day she seemed a little more withdrawn into herself, a little bit more distanced from her dearest sisters... "Bella?" Narcissa asked again, gently touching her hand to the wrist of her sister.

"You think you're so clever." Bellatrix growled with the venom of jealousy in her voice. She jerked her arm away from her sister's warm touch; she was ice cold. "I saw you with that boy, acting like I didn't matter, I see you all leaving me, like I'm something repulsive." Her voice shook with a touch of a breaking tear and all her sister could do was stand there, as guilty as she was. The boy across the road had been merely an interest of hers, a game almost, a small piece of teenage rebellion after their parents had expressly forbid her from talking to a boy of such blood.

"Oh, Bella..." She threw her arms around her sister as best she could, confining her between her breast and the cool glass of the window. "I never meant for it to hurt you, he's just a game!" She pleaded with her sister, but Bellatrix had already made up her mind. She leapt from the window sill and threw Narcissa across the room with a force that shattered two of her ribs.

"Well, guess what?" She screamed. "I can still get hurt!" She drew her wand from the concealed pocket of her skirt and pointed it at Narcissa with a look that was overflowing with threat. The white light of the room flickered and objects in the room rose up and threw themselves at the blonde sister. She screamed and ducked, shielding her face with her arms as the fine china gifts and strange metal sculptures collided and exploded in a fiery inferno above her head. The ceiling was scorched. Bellatrix was breathing heavily. The state of the room returned to normal, and Narcissa slowly stood up. Bellatrix had lowered her wand and had turned her face back towards the window to stare outside once more. She had been so easily distracted recently... Narcissa began to back away, her footsteps silent even against the wooden floor. Bellatrix turned. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Her wand was dropped and forgotten and she lunged at Narcissa with her bare hands, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down, her hands firmly on her shoulders and her knees framing her sister's small hips. Her breathing was tainted by adrenaline and a deep, dark desire.

"Bellatrix." Narcissa sounded as firm as she could, attempting to control the horribly familiar glint she could see forming in her sister's eye. "I am telling you to - " The stop was caught in the depths of her throat as her fragile Bella began to press her lips against her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. The tip of her tongue ran up the side of her pale flesh all the way to her ear. There was a fear on Narcissa's face that seemed to excite the newly awoken side to her sister. "Bellatrix!" Her voice was shrill with terror. "I'll call for mother!" Bellatrix shook her head against Narcissa's neck. She could feel her smiling against her skin.

"No you won't," She purred, stroking her sister's neck with her free hand. "I know you. And I know what that boy is like too." The venom in her voice was back as she dug her fingernails into the soft skin below them. Narcissa gasped, trying to draw away from her sister drawing blood. "I'm going to show you what life would be like under him. How he would make you feel sick," She thrust Narcissa's thighs open with her own with the force she had spoken the word, "And dirty," She pushed her sister's head back so she had no choice but to thrust her chest forwards by which to breathe. Bellatrix laughed. "He'd make you hate him so much..." Her lips were still pressed against her sister's neck as she pulled the silk blouse from her supple breasts, tearing the material as she went. Her breasts were still small enough that she need not wear silken underwear as well, and the cold outside had already teased them to become pert. It was only then Bellatrix lifted her head fully to survey what she had taken for her own. Narcissa shut her eyes so tightly she did not even feel Bellatrix's mouth and tongue delicately caressing her nipples, with as much tenderness as lovers caught in a sea of emotion. She had to stifle the screams as Bellatrix began to rip at her chest with those horribly white teeth. "I know, baby, I know..." She crooned, stroking her sister's long, blonde hair. Her mouth was full of the blood and flesh of Narcissa's torn breasts. "I'm sorry I can't make it any better for you..." The strange softness of her voice was lost as she plunged those teeth into the pure white flesh of Narcissa's stomach, tearing holes in her skin with an unrelenting savage desire. She reached her hips in little time and she could only dread what was coming next. She curled up inside herself as her sister finished clawing at biting at her hipbones. She tore at her skirt, ripping the buttons so it fell open and tearing her tights easily with her long nails. She removed Narcissa's cotton underwear with her teeth. Her legs wanted to shut themselves but Bellatrix shook her head, smiling a cruel and empty smile, and forced them open again with the lick of her tongue along the inside flesh. Narcissa shivered, a terrible chill running up her spine as she braced herself for something that never happened. Bellatrix kissed her, her tongue climbing through her as she writhed on the floor, moaning at every slight touch. They could not stand it any longer. Bellatrix bit her one last time, exploring her with her teeth as much as her tongue as Narcissa screamed and recoiled into the harsh wooden floor. Bellatrix's sympathetic scream of orgasm was lost inside of her and she moved away from her sister. Narcissa saw black.

She was cold, and friction splinters from the floor stuck into her back as a million sharp needles would. Her face was sticky with sweat, the only part of her that wasn't caked in blood. She felt sticky all over, and she squirmed as a means to escape it, but she couldn't, she was being retrained by a pair of arms holding onto her. She looked up. Bellatrix was cradling her in her arms, folding her chest so it was up against her own and so her head fell back like a child's. She opened her mouth to speak words that had not formed yet, but her sister pushed a finger up against a mouth to silence her. "Shh, baby." She whispered. She looked as if she had been crying, and her mouth was still stained with her red sins. She held Narcissa tightly, who pulled herself upwards against her sister so that she was sitting in her lap. She was still undressed, and feeling so vulnerable. Bellatrix must have sensed her discomfort as she reached up onto the bed and pulled down a blanket to wrap around her small and helpless sister. She lifted her chin up gently and kissed her tenderly. All Narcissa could taste was her own blood.


End file.
